Partners in Talent Show
by XoXMariah n' SieoreXoX
Summary: A mini sequel to my story Partners in Crime. Haven't read it? GO READ IT THEN! ! ! ! Hope you like! Rated k plus for kissing I guess...ONE-SHOT!


**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! ! ! ! Guess what guys, I was bored and have absolutely NO idea what to do with my other story, so I read one of my more "famous" Gwuncan story: "Partner's in Crime". So I was reading it and thought, hmm let me make a mini sequel with a song. And then my alter ego(Sieore) goes: oh wow thats a great idea Mariah! haha, so here I am, writing this one-shot and this song with my awesome alter ego Sieore! Enjoy guys!**

**Sieore:Because she is too much of a wimp to do it herself, I must say that she does not own the characters of Duncan and Gwen from the Total Drama series. So please, do not sue us. We have no money. Thank you for understanding. **

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Duncan got out of the hospital, and now the whole school is treating me, him, Pixie, and Courtney like heroes. Speaking of which, me and Court mended our ways and are cool with each other. Not friends, but we aren't enemies anymore either.<p>

"Hey Sunshine, look at this!" Duncan said practically shoving a piece of paper in my face. I chuckled and took the paper.

"A talent show? So?"

"Well...you wanna do it?"

"I dono Duncan..."

"Come on please? We'll sing that song you wrote for us while I was in the hospital!"

"You really wanna do this huh?" he nodded and smiled at me. I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Fine."

"Yay! So practice at your house after school?"

"Alright."

*Gwen's house after school*

So I was trying to read the lyrics, but I guess Duncan wasn't in the mood to practice cause he was too busy leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down my neck. I was blushing all the while, and didn't necessarily want him to stop, but I turned around and said:

"Duncan, do you wanna do this or not?" Duncan huffed a sigh of defeat.

"Alright lets do this." he read it over. "Wow, you're really good at this!"

"Yea," I said with a smile "but I had to fix it up a bit, add another verse and...voila! Its a perfect song for us!"

*Duncan POV*

Gwen looked down at her paper, deep in thought. Damn she's beautiful...She caught me staring at her and blushed lightly, then smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought it was _you _who wanted to do this. Yet, you aren't doing anything." I threw the paper on the ground and pulled her closer to me.

"How about we learn this another time?" I said, kissing her gently. She bit her lip and smiled.

"Fine by me." and then she kissed me. Soon enough that little kiss turned into a huge make out fest. She pulled away, making me pout. She smirked at my childish expression.

"We're never gonna learn this song are we?"

"We will...eventually."

"The auditions are tomorrow Juvie."

"Riiiiight." she laughed lightly. I sat up. "Well, we better learn this then."

*the next day after auditions:Gwen POV*

We left the auditorium in delight. They accepted us! Duncan twirled me around and kissed me. You know, like in those sappy lovey dovey movies?

"See, I told ya it would be a good idea to do this." he said with a smirk.

"That you did Duncan, that you did. You wanna come over again to "practice"?" I asked, making quotation marks with my fingers. Cause I know that we have two totally different ways of practicing. He smirked.

"You know it Sunshine." he said with a wink.

*at the talent show*

We've been...somewhat practicing for this all week. We've got the whole song down packed and we are ready to blow the crowd away.

"Ready Sunshine?" Duncan asks me.

"You know it Juvie." I responded. The curtains came up on the final act of the show...us! Ok, deep breath and...

_"Runnin'  
>All night<br>Just runnin' away with you  
>Under<br>Starlight  
>It's crazy but it's the truth."<em>

Now Duncan said his part.

_"Don't know where we're goin'  
>But baby we're goin' far<br>We don't need nobody  
>Just us kickin' it the dark"<em>

I looked at him and sang my part. This is actually really fun!

_"Now lets run away  
>As far as we can<br>It's just you and me  
>Come on baby take my hand"<em>

Now we grabbed each other's hand's and sang the chorus.

_"I'll be Bonnie  
>Baby you'll be Clyde<br>Just runnin'  
>Together<br>For all time  
>It's ok baby<br>I won't let you go  
>But there is something<br>I want you to know  
>I'll be your Bonnie<br>If you'll be my Clyde  
>Forever we're Partner's in Crime"<em>

And here's Duncan's part that I love so much...

_"Baby  
>Trust me<br>You make  
>Me crazy<br>Stealin'_  
><em>Your heart<em>  
><em>As you<em>  
><em>Stole mine<em>  
><em>I will<em>  
><em>Protect you, girl<em>  
><em>For all time"<em>

_"I'll stand  
>By you<br>Through thick  
>And thin<br>Support  
>Each other<br>We'll find  
>A way to win"<em>

I sang that part with a smile on my face as we swayed to the beat.

_"I'll be Bonnie  
>Baby you'll be Clyde<br>Just runnin'  
>Together<br>For all time  
>It's ok baby<br>I won't let you go  
>But there is something<br>I want you to know  
>I'll be your Bonnie<br>If you'll be my Clyde  
>Forever we're Partner's in Crime"<em>

The music went a bit slower for this part...

_"Promise  
>Baby<br>You'll stand  
>By me<br>Runnin'  
>So fast<br>You best believe  
>I'm not lookin' back!"<em>

I held that last note while Duncan began the chorus. Then I joined him.

_"I'll be Bonnie  
>Baby you'll be Clyde<br>Just runnin'  
>Together<br>For all time  
>It's ok baby<br>I won't let you go  
>But there is something<br>I want you to know  
>I'll be your Bonnie<br>If you'll be my Clyde  
>Forever we're Partner's in Crime"<em>

I looked at Duncan and smiled.

"_I'll be  
>Bonnie<br>You'll be  
>My Clyde<br>__You know I love you  
>My Partner in Crime."<em>

The music ended and everyone was on their feet clapping their butts off. Duncan hugged me and I gave him a quick peck on the lips before we went off stage.

"That was amazing!" I said hugging him again. Duncan laughed.

"It was, wasn't it?" I kissed him.

"Partner's in Crime?"

"Partner's in Crime."

* * *

><p><strong>Sieore-We did good M.<strong>

**Me-Yes. Yes we did.**

**So did ja love it? Hate it? Review so Sieore and me can know.**


End file.
